Provocación
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: FatgumxKirishima. Niega haberlo hecho a propósito.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _...no sé qué decir._

 ** _Fatgum/Eijirou Kirishima. Relación establecida. Boyfriend shirt —_** _hoodie_ _en este caso **—**_ ** _. (_** _Si no has leído por lo menos hasta el capítulo 143 del manga puede que necesites hacerlo **).**_

* * *

 **Provocación**

Bosteza largamente, no sabe qué hora es, se ha levantado para usar el baño, pero supone que todavía debe ser temprano.

Después de salir del baño se dirige a la pequeña cocina, agarra la tetera sobre la estufa y la llena con agua para calentarla y preparar un poco de té. Tras dejar el mechero prendido se va hacia la sala del modesto departamento y coge el control del televisor, espera que haya algo bueno que ver a estas horas.

Cuando encuentra algo regular deja el dispositivo en el sofá y se topa con algo interesante encima del mueble.

Titubea unos segundos pero al final lo toma. Es más gruesa de lo que imaginó y también más pesada aunque cree que es debido al tamaño, la acerca a su rostro y aspira el aroma con parsimonia, el perfume invade sus fosas nasales y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo, puede ser eso o el hecho de que sólo viste un par de bóxers y esa madrugada es ligeramente más fresca que las anteriores. Como sea que fuera se siente un poco indecente.

Con las mejillas rojas la extiende frente a sí y la mira con cierta admiración, un sentimiento cálido le llena el pecho al ser capaz de sostener la chaqueta de _Fatgum_. La sujeta por las costuras de los hombros y es consciente de la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos, y al mismo tiempo una idea que ya ha tenido en ocasiones pasadas se instala en su mente.

Se escucha el girar de un picaporte y de la habitación sale un hombre alto con el cabello desordenado, bosteza mientras masajea la parte trasera de su cuello y somnoliento avanza hacia la cocina. Casi sonámbulo busca una taza en la parte de arriba de la cocineta y se sirve agua caliente para prepararse un café con abundante azúcar.

Da un largo sorbo que acaba con una tercera parte de la bebida y se gira con la intención de regresar a la recámara sin embargo se detiene en plena vuelta pues al abrir los ojos se encuentra con una peculiar vista en la sala que le hace soltar el traste que trae.

El estruendo de algo quebrándose le alarma y levanta la vista, había estado fascinado por lo grande que le quedaba la chaqueta del mayor que no se fijó en nada más. Se sonroja súbitamente al ver que el dueño de la prenda le observa desde la cocina y no sabe dónde meterse.

Ninguno de los dos dice algo, por la cabeza del pelirrojo pasa una sola pregunta una y otra vez: ¿qué pretexto podría poner? Mas no consigue respuesta alguna; en cambio por la mente del héroe profesional solo hay un pensamiento: lo exquisito que se ve el muchacho con su sudadera.

Repentinamente el más alto se acerca al menor y lo rodea con los brazos —¿Intentas provocarme? —le susurra rauco al oído.

Su voz áspera le hace estremecer y produce una reacción involuntaria en su entrepierna. Al principio no comprende a qué se refiere y niega haber hecho eso a propósito hasta que el mayor le voltea y le lleva al sofá, sentándolo entre sus piernas, en ese momento sus palabras cobran sentido: hay algo duro golpeando en su espalda baja.

Lo cierto es que en parte es porque aún es temprano en la mañana y es algo que no puede controlar, pero ver al menor con su ropa le ha puesto de _mejor_ humor.

—¿Por qué vistes mi traje? —Saca provecho de su altura y le hace mirar hacia arriba para sostenerle la mirada.

—Tenía... tenía frío —dice no muy convincente.

Sonríe por la respuesta y baja la cabeza para murmurar contra sus labios: —Deja que me encargue de eso entonces.

Lo besa y se recuesta con el muchacho sobre el sofá, mete una de sus manos entre las piernas empalmadas del pelirrojo y la sube hasta su cadera, levantando en el camino la sudadera que le queda como vestido. Es una suerte que aún no salga el sol pues no tendrá prisas por salir con rumbo a la oficina y podrá acurrucarse con Kirishima por algunas cuantas horas más.

 **.**

* * *

 _Esto es por culpa de la apariencia de Fatgum en los más recientes capítulos del manga. He's hot! No pude evitarlo._


End file.
